


Astronomy Tower

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory World, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been twenty years since the last war, and someday, for some reason, Draco Malfoy recalls his potions teacher, Snape. And finally, he decides to keep all those memories about Snape, but never thinks of them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Tower

Astronomy Tower

 

Draco Malfoy loves Astronomy Tower. When he was a student he spent a lot time there, standing, thinking, and looking down the whole Hogwarts. He enjoyed that feeling when he was on the top of that tower, that everything was so small, and nonsignificant. He remembers the first time he climbed Astronomy, when he get the top, and he had a feeling, a brand new feeling of his past eleven years, freedom. The wind was so strong, and he almost fell down when he was trying to stand on the windowsill, and there was a person held his hand and saved his life, also, at the meantime, he sneered at him, and rebuked him about his  stupid idea, standing at that dangerous windowsill.  

 

It is amazing he still has this memory, clearly, after all those years, not missing a single detail. The color of sky, the shape of cloud, the smell of wind, everything of that day was carved in his mind, with the memory about the person who saved him, his potions professor ,  actually a lot of memories.

 

He has a thought which he usually choses to avoid to talk about, that the reason he loves Astronomy Tower so much might about his potion teacher, Severus Snape. There were so many times he sneaked to the tower after curfew and found his professor there. At first his professor would censure him and sent him to his room, but time passed by, and finally, that acrimonious man acquiesce in his little bad habit. He allowed him to stay but they hardly had a short conversion even they both spent a whole night or daytime at the tower. They gave each other space,  in other word, they shared this tower, their favorite space. Well, Draco is not sure if the Astronomy Tower is Snape's favorite, but he can tell that man definitely love that place, even he doesn't know why. He guesses possibly because of stars. Snape always stared those stars. 

 

Now, when he recollect his old memories about his youth, he finds that perhaps not talking to him is a veiled way that his potions teacher showed his concern. He was a sensitive boy. This thought makes he feel delighted and guilty at the same time. It is a nice thing when you recall someone and you find good details, like you were concerned, you used to ignore. But when that person you recall was dead, there was just guilty, painful, and sentimental. 

 

Actually since the last war ended, it has been twenty years, and Draco Malfoy still avoids any chance to climb a tower. He did love the feeling when he was somewhere nearly to sky, and the wind. But to him, those feelings are like the cloud moving to the top of Astronomy Tower, so close and easy to catch, but you would never get it. When he was a child, he was trying to catch a price of cloud, a lot of times, he flew a broom through the window of Astronomy Tower, but he never catch one. And now he realizes that something or maybe someone, no matter how hard you try, you can't have them, like the person in his memory.  

 

He doesn't allow himself to find out what exactly is his feeling of Snape. He is afraid of the dangerous truth that he will find he love his potion teacher. How ridiculous it is, he thinks. They barely talked to each other, in fact, he believers, to Snape, he was a stupid, haughty kid that he had to look after. And unfortunately, Snape had no chance to see this boy growing up and becoming a better wizard after all those thing he went through. 

 

But, whatever, Draco doesn't need Severus Snape, he has a life now, his prefect life, his children, his wife, his family, his Malfoy manor. Everything he should have as a Malfoy he get it. So, he keeps those memories of Snape in the deep of his mind, and he decides never recollect them again.


End file.
